Duke Mars
Grand Duke Mars is the leading ruler of the Geomjeogsaek clan. One of the most loyalist clan in the Jovepenia Empire. Many years ago they gave up the right to ever rule the Empire, to have the chance to rule along side the ruling clan. Mars has been the ruling figure head of the Geomjeogsaek Clan since the Empire was formed, an ageless figure head, always loyal. Origins Little is known about Mars before the forming of the Empire. But lore is said that one day he appeared at the head quarters of Shogun General Yavi, and was quickly promoted to a General slot on the spot. He was given command of the Geomjeogsaek troops, who had just lost their General, and ordered to ready them for battle. He showed great bravory in the war to united the Clans. Leading from the front so as to show his men that his life is worth as much as theirs, even pulling fire watch duty. His Motto was: I will be the first into fight, and will the last to leave it. Follow me now, and glory will be ours. It's unknown if Mars showed his godhood during the battle, but repeated reports stated that he would break up large cults within his forces stating, "I am not a god for you to worship. Such things are below me. Some of my kind would have you see them as gods, and as right they should for we are. But you will not worship me as one." Post War After the War, would see Mars moved to a royal title, be named Duke of the Geomjeogsaek clan. Mars and the Yavi quickly went to work on forming the Jovepenia or JVP Empire. His first move was to set up a defense boarded witht eh Valkyrie clans that did not join the Empire CWP. His second objective was to ally the Empire with their Beast Union neighors, like wise treaties would be made with the Tark Empire. Life as Duke Mars The Grand Duke The Many Faces of Mars Mars is not of one gender, and really only holds the male gender for a "Gender Role" Point of view, as most races tend to hold males at a higher standing then the female sex. But when trying to blend in or just a need for a changem Duke Mars has been know to change sex and looks. Taking on a female figure "With working reproduction organs, and voices. Even though he can choose to have a child to a full term, or just will it to being." When in the feamle form, Mars goes by the name of Venus. Last known appearance of Venus was on Ish'Cong The Only Image of Duke Mars Before his took on the more softer look of his normal state. Note the large wings, a feature that Mars no longer sports on his person. A common threoy behind this, is that Mars was the base model for what would become the Valkyrie races. That as the Primordial of the local system, He created the the 13 tribes. If there is truth to the facts, then no one nows. Mars keeps quiet about his life before joining the Empire. But he does make small remarks to old friends once worshipped and now gone. What ever the case may be, Mars no longer uses his true from and there is only this one image.